Take O' Take
by Sweetiedogood
Summary: A angsty One-Shot. Harry's love has died, can he make it through his life without her? Anymore and I will give it all way.


**Title:** Take O' Take  
**Author name: **Lokia  
**Author email:** Lirael_Sabriel@yahoo.com  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Harry's love dies. Something impersonates her. A very Angst like, tear-jerker.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I own Harry Potter not, nor do I own Luna Lovegood, nor do I own the song used.  
**Author notes: **This was my first Luna/Harry. I think it turned out quite well, what do you think?

"Harry, run!"  
  
"No, I'm not going to leave you!"  
  
"That is what he wants, Harry! Run now!" Luna cried, panicked. Tears were streaming down her face. It wasn't often that Luna got panicked, because she just didn't care what others thought or what happened. But this time she cared. She cared deeply, for Harry. As long as he was okay she would be okay.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Wormtail screamed at Luna while Lord Voldemort screamed it at Harry. Harry didn't even notice the killing curse hurled at him, he had to make it to Luna, he had to stop that curse from killing her. As Luna's killing curse hit her, as soft glow surrounded her body and in turn surrounded Harry's. His killing curse hit rebounded hitting a wall.   
  
Harry made it to his love and huddled her dead body to his chest crying, whispering to her softly how it would be okay. It didn't really occur to him that she was dead. She said that she would always be with him and Luna Lovegood never told lies.  
  
"Its okay Luna," Harry whispered as he rocked her dead body back and fourth. Slowly he wiped the strands straggly blonde hair from her face.  
  
Most boys thought she was plain, but Harry knew this was not the case. Her hair, which was usual tangled, a dirty blonde color, was perfect. It showed him just how much she did not care about fame, or how she looked. She could care less if she woke up one morning with Harry beside her and a reporter was at their bedroom window and she told Harry so.  
  
Her skin was a lovely cross between pale and tan. Harry didn't see it possible, until he looked closer at her.  
  
"Now suffer, Harry Potter," Lord Voldermort spat at him as he huddled his dead love's body closer to his own. "Suffer as you have made me suffer. Know that every single person you touch, every single person you love will die by my hands and mine alone."  
  
"Harry!" Neville yelled as he rounded through the door. His wand was in his left hand (because his right one was broken) outstretched and pointed at Voldemort, who was looking at him with a sadistic gleam.  
  
"Ah yes," Voldemort said softly. "The Longbottom boy, how would you like to meet the same end as your parents? Crucio!!"  
  
Though not even Neville's screams could snap Harry out of his stupor. Not until he looked at Luna's legs, something black was consuming them. Harry looked over at Wormtail to see he had opened the bottle which had contained some of The Veil from The Department of Mysteries archway. Harry tried to wretch her free but to no avail.  
  
Luna Lovegood was consumed by the veil, which had taken her mother and Sirius.  
  
Then Harry got mad. He was a bull and everywhere he looked he saw red. Without thinking he charged Voldemort and was thrown away by one mighty swipe of Wormtail's silver hand.  
  
Harry raised his wand high and screamed at the top of his lungs 'Avada Kedavra' and watched in satisfaction as Wormtail fell to the ground dead.  
  
"Look here Dumbledore. Your Boy-Who-Lived innocence is broken, there is blood on his hands now." Voldemort said satisfactory as he began that high pitch laughter of his.  
  
After hearing this statement turned around swiftly. There was Dumbledore, his face a mixture of shock and sadness.  
  
"Harry look out!" Neville screamed and Harry turned around swift enough to see a blinding green light heading straight toward him.  
  


~*~*~

  
Harry James Potter awoke with a start, sitting straight up in his bed. That had been three months ago since she died. Harry had been having nightmares ever since. He had learned not to scream, because it alerted the other people he shared a dorm with and Harry could not take Ron getting worried and telling Neville, then they both told Hermione, who told Ginny, and then all four of them told Lupin and Dumbledore etc., until the whole school knows it.  
  
Quickly only pausing to put on his robe, and fuzzy bunny slippers that Luna gave him 'Just 'cause it was snowing'. Harry made it to the Astronomy Tower in a matter of minutes. He didn't know why but something drew him there. When he walked in his heart stopped. Sitting under the telescopes was Luna with a picnic basket full of food.  
  
"That Dobby friend of yours is odd," she remarked as she began to take out the food. As Harry stepped through the threshold of the Astronomy Tower he felt himself changing. When he looked down no longer was he in his Fuzzy bunny slippers, and robe. He was wearing his black dress robes.  
  
"Well come over here and sit down before the Snorgles eat all our food." Luna remarked dreamily. "Did you know that Snorgles eat the equivalent in a day of a Sperm Whale? They-" Luna was cut off by Harry kissing her. It was just like the first time he had kissed her, which was at the D.A. Christmas Party.  
_  
Flash back  
  
Dobby once again decided to decorate The Room of Requirement. Harry had only just managed to get all of decorations down before the door creaked open and Luna Lovegood entered, looking dreamy as always.  
  
When Harry noticed her he tried not to catch eye contact. He didn't really know what to say to her. She had kissed him in the middle of a Boggart hunt in the Forbidden Forest! No warning or anything, she was talking about how Boggarts wouldn't change for her when she stopped mid-sentence.  
  
Harry really didn't think anything of it because she did it all the time. But this time was different; she was gazing at him with her bulging eyes, and in the moonlight they seemed to be twinkling stars.  
  
"Luna are you okay - ?" And she was kissing him. After the kiss she just went straight on talking about Boggarts like nothing even happened.  
  
Snapping back to the present Harry shuddered to find that Luna was in front of him.  
  
"Mistletoe," Harry said suddenly pointing to a large clump over Luna's head.  
  
Her eyes widened "I should move!" She said rushed. "It is often infested with-" Luna was cut off because she had no more oxygen. Harry was kissing her, he didn't have to think about it at all. It just felt right. She was the only one who could understand him, and she understood him back.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione gasped as she and Ron entered.  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
End Flash Back_  
  
Thinking back on that Harry realized something. He didn't feel anything. The first time, and every other time he had kissed Luna fireworks went off. His body felt tingly, he felt as if he was doing something he shouldn't that felt so right.  
  
Quickly Harry broke lip contact with the thing. "You're not Luna," he stated, still on all fours trying to escape her. When he was safely in a corner he yelled again, "You're not Lunaaaa!"  
  
The sound of his voice echoed in the halls of Hogwarts. Then the thing that was not Luna's mouth opened, and a high, cold, cruel laughed emerged from the now blood red lips.  
  
"Your not my Luna." Harry whispered to himself and closed his eyes envisioning the way his Luna's lips looked.**_  
  
Take o' take  
  
Those lips away_**

**_  
That so sweetly were forsworn_**  
  
Harry opened his eyes again and saw that the eyes of the-thing-that-was-not- Luna were glowing a blood red. Quickly Harry closed his eyes and envisioned Luna's eyes. The way you saw them in the moonlight and they sparkled like stars. And the way that if you saw them at sunrise you have to get a direct spot where she would be east of it, her eyes would look just like the sunrise, with that ever knowing twinkle that they had.  
**_  
And those eyes  
  
The break of day  
  
Lights that do mislead the morn_**  
  
Harry opened his eyes again, The-thing-that-was-not-Luna's eyes were closed, But those lips. They were not his Luna's lips. That kiss was not his Luna's kiss. He shut his eyes again imagining her kiss, then as if my Divine Intervention he felt it. He felt it, he felt everything Luna let him feel and more.**_  
  
But my kisses bring again  
  
Bring again_**

**_  
Seals of Love, Seals of Love_**  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw his Luna. She was there she was kissing him. She seemed to have a translucent glow to her, and he could see through her. Then slowly she began disappearing. The-Thing-that-was-not-Luna was nowhere to be seen, not like Harry would miss it.  
  
"Luna where are you going?!" Harry yelled as she began floating up to the sky. "Luna come back to me!" he yelled beginning to sob uncontrollably. "I need you! I—NEED—YOU!" Harry yelled at the sky again, but it was to late. She was gone.  
  
Harry looked down closing his eyes to stop the tear flow. His hand was gripping the railing so hard his knuckles were turning white. Why? Why was he destined to be tormented like this? Why him? Why him? Why her?  
**_  
Take o' take  
Those Lips away  
That so sweetly were forsworn  
And those eyes  
The break of day  
Lights that do mislead the morn  
But my kisses bring again  
Bring again  
Seals of love  
Seals of love_**  
  
Harry looked behind him. Someone was singing, horribly and loudly. He knew that song, for some reason Luna wanted him to learn it, they were supposed to sing it on karaoke night. Slowly Harry began singing the last line.  
  
"But sealed in v-" Harry's voice cracked. Slowly he looked at the sky, there up above him, imprinted in the stars, was his Luna's face. Her dreamy smile was there, her eyes that could twinkle like the stars or the moon were there too. Her cheeks that always seemed to be in a smile.  
  
As Harry down the Astronomy tower he sang the last line. "But sealed in vain, sealed. in vain."  
  
**_Fin_**


End file.
